thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
May14Updates
May 31st, 2014 *Bum Reviews: Maleficent *WTFIWWY: Live - Don't Hold Your Breath *Specials: Doug Reviews Maleficent & X-Men *Renegade Cut: Luke Skywalker *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Maleficent & A Million Ways to Die in the West May 30th, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Robosapien Rebooted *Guru Reviews: Mario Kart 8 *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Teen Wolf & Teen Wolf Too *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 3: Wages of War Finale *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Adventure Time Battle Party *Vangelus Reviews: Hyoryu & Enryu (Super Robot Chogokin) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Wizards Only, Fools! May 29th, 2014 *One Hit Wonderland: Groove Is in the Heart by Deee-Lite *Projector: Maleficent *Word Funk: If You Know What I Mean *E-Heroes: Mega Man 3 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Candy Streets May 28th, 2014 *Anime Abandon: Angel Blade *Hagan Reviews: Razor Blade Smile *Bootleg Zones: Movie Star TMNT *MMO Grinder: Grand Chase *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Episode 3 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Another Five More Short Graybles May 27th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Is Juno Any Damn Good? *Bum Reviews: X-Men: Days of Future Past *Guru Reviews: Wolfenstein: The New Order *Anifile: Knights of Sidonia *Thumb Wars: Return of the Star Wars May 26th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie #1 *50 Shades of Green: BYOA - S2E6 Namaste *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - I Am The Alpha And Omega, The Heart and Soul *Comic Book Issues: X-Men Days of Future Past Vlog *Brad's Current Movie Reviews: X-Men: Days of Future Past & Blended *Vangelus Reviews: Jason the Red Ranger (SH Figuarts) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - One Last Job May 25th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Top 10 Ridiculous Robocop Moments *Brows Held High: Anonymous *Infomercialism: Robosapien *Anifile: Outbreak Company *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 16 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Party's Over, Isla de Senorita May 24th, 2014 *WTFIWWY: Live - Live Action Raging Putz *Projector: The Two Faces of January *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Wolfenstein: The New Order *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 58 - Metaphorical Food Poisoning *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Suitor May 23rd, 2014 *Music Movies: The Lion King Sequels *Renegade Cut: The Disney Universe *Rap Critic Reviews: 21 Questions by 50 Cent *Specials: Making of NC - Old vs. New: Spider-Man *Vangelus Reviews: Lego Movie Mini-figures Round 2 May 22nd, 2014 *Shameful Sequels: Goosebumps Night of the Living Dummy 3 *The Cinema Snob: Drive *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - X-Men: Days of Future Past *Projector: Frank *Word Funk: Trans4mers - Leprechaun Origin *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Shh! May 21st, 2014 *Anime Abandon: Detonator Orgun *Hagan Reviews: The Pink Angels *Phelous (shows): Prom Night 2: Hello Mary Lou *Sibling Rivalry: Godzilla May 20th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Old vs. New - Spider-Man *The AngryJoeShow: Godzilla Review *Brows Held High: 10 Things I Hate About You *Linkara: AT4W DVD Vol. 2 - Editorial Mandate May 19th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos #2 *Todd's Pop Song Reviews: Turn Down for What by DJ Snake & Lil John *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Episode 2 *Suede: Suede Played Higurashi Part 2 *Vangelus Reviews: LEGO Movie Minifigures (Round 1) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs: James Baxter the Horse May 18th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): My Favorite Martian *Infomercialism: Bacon Bowl *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 15 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Moms' Night Out *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Princess Potluck May 17th, 2014 *Bum Reviews: Godzilla *WTFIWWY: Live - The Great Toilet Robbery *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Child of Light *Obscurus Lupa: Lupa & Nash - Assault Lemon Barley Water *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Godzilla & Million Dollar Arm May 16th, 2014 *Renegade Cut: I, Frankenstein *Brows Held High: A Midsummer Night's Cream *Rap Critic Reviews: Fancy by Iggy Azalea feat. Charli XCX *PawDugan: Let's Play! Quest for Glory 3: Wages of War (Parts 11 & 12) *Vangelus Reviews: Optimus Prime Evasion Mode (Transformers: Age of Extinction) *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Neverending Nightmares (Alpha) *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs: BMO Lost *Freeman's Mind: Episode 57 May 15th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Godzilla's Revenge *Weekly Manga Recap: Karakuri Circus *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 57 - The Controversial Episode *Word Funk: All Hail Gorfinax *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Puhoy May 14th, 2014 *The Cinema Snob: Mommie Dearest *Anime Abandon: Battle Arena Toshinden *Hagan Reviews: Vegas In Space *Phelous (shows): MKC - Festival of Death *Comic Book Issues: Batman Eternal 3 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - A Glitch is a Glitch May 13th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: Editorial - Why Do We Love Stupid? *Lindsay Ellis: Game of Thrones S4E6 - The Laws of Gods and Men *MarzGurl: Marzgurl Discusses Heavy Traffic *Infomercialism: Magic Mesh *Nash: Here There Be Dragons - Star Wars - The Expanded Trashcan *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Cretin of the Shallows May 12th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Superman: For the Animals #1 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Simon & Marcy *Obscurus Lupa Presents: Vampire Dog *Suede: Stream of Consciousness - R-Rated Blood & PG Decapitations *Vangelus Reviews: High-Octane Bumblebee - Transformers: Age of Extinction May 11th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): The Sorcerer's Apprentice *Brows Held High: The Tempest *Specials: NC Making of The Lorax *Projector: Tarzan (2013) *Brad Tries: Brad Tries the KFC Double Down *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 14 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: Neighbors & Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return May 10th, 2014 *Music Movies: The Lion King *WTFIWWY: Live - The Weiner Soldier *Projector: Plastic *Diamanda Hagan: Backseat Critique - Divergent & Pompeii *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - Tesla Effect *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - The Great Bird Man May 9th, 2014 *One Hit Wonderland: Absolutely (Story of a Girl) by Nine Days *The AngryJoeShow: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Angry Review *Renegade Cut: Predator *Rap Critic: Cards Against Humanity Part 2 *Vangelus Reviews: Crosshairs - Transformers: Age of Extinction *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Vault of Bones May 8th, 2014 *Brows Held High: Richard III *50 Shades of Green: Booze Your Own Adventure - Miss Peregrine's Home for Peculiar Children *Infomercialism: A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet Day 7 *Projector: (Bad) Neighbo(u)rs *MMO Grinder: Sidequest - Dead Island Epidemic *Word Funk: The Muppet of Death *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Bad Little Boy May 7th, 2014 *Anifile: Kampfer Abridged Episode 1 *Phelous (shows): MKC - Twisted Truths *Shinkara: The Gaming Shelf - Bravely Default *Infomercialism: A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet Day 6 *Lesbian Talk: Ep. 56 - One Weird Old Trick Discovered By a Lesbian *Benzaie: Visitor from the Future - Neo Versailles Ep. 7 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - Little Dude May 6th, 2014 *The Nostalgia Critic: The Lorax *Lindsay Ellis: Game of Thrones S4E5 - First of His Name *Comic Book Issues: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Vlog *Weird Video Games: Karnov Arcade *Lotus Prince Let's Plays: Golden Axe: Revenge of Death Adder *Infomercialism: A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet Day 5 May 5th, 2014 *Atop the Fourth Wall: Zolastraya and the Bard#1 *Suede: Top & Bottom 5 Modern Movie Trailers *Obscurus Lupa: Baywatching - Cruise Ship *Infomercialism: A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet Day 4 *Specials: Adventure Time Vlogs - All Your Fault *Vangelus Reviews: Slug - Transformers: Age of Extinction May 4th, 2014 *The Blockbuster Buster (show): Sky High vs. Zoom Academy *Bum Reviews: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Brows Held High: Much Ado About Nothing *Diamanda Hagan: A Quick Guide to Classic Who - Season 13 *Brads Current Movie Reviews: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Rap Critic: Cards Against Humanity Part 1 *Infomercialism: A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet Day 3 May 3rd, 2014 *Sibling Rivalry: The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *WTFIWWY: Live - The Eight Inch Floppies of the Apocalypse *The Cinema Snob: The Legend of Boggy Creek *Infomercialism: A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet Day 2 *Thumb Wars: Blistered Reviews - The Amazing Spider-Man 2 *Word Funk: Totes Magotes *Vangelus Reviews: Scorn - Transformers: Age of Extinction May 2nd, 2014 *Renegade Cut: Quentin Tarantino *The Cinema Snob: Black River Monster *PawDugan: Let's Play Quest for Glory 3 Parts 9 & 10 *Infomercialism: A Week on the Lose 14lbs in 7 Days Diet Day 1 *Weekly Manga Recap: I Think Therefore I'm Dead *Specials: Mystery Dungeon *Nerd To The Third Power: Ask the Audience May 1st, 2014 *Brows Held High: Romeo & Juliet *The Cinema Snob: How to Catch a Yeti *MMO Grinder: Scarlet Blade *Shinkara: The Gaming Shelf - The Witch and the Hundred Knight *MikeJ: Noob Attempts - Battlefield 4 *Guru Larry: Super Mario 2014 McDonald's UK Happy Meal Toys *Vangelus Reviews: Grimlock - Transformers: Age of Extinction Category:Updates